On The Way To Grandma's
by LuckkyMee
Summary: Amy has had kids with Shadow, Shadow has disapeared and left Amy with the kids alone, Amy gets stressed and says she cant cope and is crying on Rouge's shoulder, the kids decide to give her a vacation by them going to grandma's house, can Sonic and Amy ge
1. In the beggining

Third story, yay lol, thirst I have to get some things straight, Cinda is not really evil I just needed her for the part as I couldn't be bothered to make up a new OC, Oh and I don't think that shadow would really run off due to stress like I put it in the story, but I needed him for the part too. Sorry to all the Shadow fans and I'm a mega Shadow fan so I don't know why I haven't used Sonic for that, but I like the pairing of Sonic and Amy better.

**On The Way To Grandmas House.**

**Chapter 1: Five Years Before And The Terrible Two.**

The story set in the town of station square, where the pink-well known hedgehog gazed down at her two black and pink identical hedgehogs that settled on her lap, Amy yawned as she shuffled the young children off her lap so she could move around and get the feeling back in her legs.

She got up and walked to the kitchen thinking of getting a drink of coffee or tea, after making the tea she settled back down by the two cute twins and drank her coffee as she flipped through the channels, 'news' 'sports' 'commercials' ' nothing interesting' she thought and she switched off the T.V.

Amy's gaze returned to the two identical hedgehogs and sighed, they were the cutest most wonderful children Amy could wish for, the two hedgehogs bought back memories of her hero days, with Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow…. Shadow made her think of what happened when the twins were born…

_Nearly 7 years ago… Flashback._

"_SHADOW!" Amy cried, Amy was in a hospital bed a bulge coming from her stomach and nurses surrounding her giving her orders to 'push', their voices rang in her ears she couldn't take the stress she wanted and needed Shadow to comfort her, especially if she had two baby's to get through._

_Suddenly the doors burst open._

"_AMY!" he screamed. "I'm so sorry I'm late it will be fine, I'm hear now." _

_Amy's head suddenly cleared of all her worry and blocked out all the nurses screams, but she still pushed and held in tears from the pain. Amy reached out with all her might and grabbed Shadow's hand, she squeezed as hard as she could allow, which was pretty hard to Shadow, hi face cringed with pain._

" _WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, ARE YOU THAT STUPID THAT YOU GOT LOST OR WAS YOU TO LAZY TO COME FASTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Shadow winced as his hand went dead and flinched from her harsh words._

"_I'm sorry Amy, but I was wondering if you could loosen the grip on my hand." He said quietly trying to move his fingers, but with no success, instead of loosening her grip she tightened it slightly, Shadow just stayed quiet and took the pain like a man, Amy squealed more as one of the baby hedgehogs came out._

"_it's a girl!" Shouted the doctor. Shadow sprung up, but Amy pulled him back down, she squealed some more and eventually the second baby came out, 'it's a girl again' another nurse said and Amy let go of Shadow's hand, Shadow tried to bend his hand but it barley moved, the baby's were handed to both parents, Shadow held one and Amy held one._

" _Amy, there beautiful, what are we going to call them." He said while cuddling his new born child._

" _I want to name one and you can name the other, I like the name Karris." Shadow opened his mouth to protest he wanted to name them both._

" _No Shadow you name yours now, It's only fair." She said _

" _Fine," He said grumpily, Shadow thought for a moment and came up with a name, " I've been thinking of the name Kayley, Ever since you got pregnant first thing I thought of was names, but I thought this was the best girls name." He said with a little smile._

"_Yeah, I like it Shadow," She leant over and kissed his forehead._

_End flashback._

And so the twins karris and Kayley were born, The hedgehogs had black fur like their father but their streaks were pink, they were fully identical accept one of the twins had Amber eyes(Kayley) and one had Green (Karris), Kayley was always the smarter one, just like her father and Amy was always the girly one who has a 'fan girl obsession' with a little hedgehog at her school, just like Amy did with Sonic, looking at Amber made Amy think more about Shadow she resembled her father so much, and tried to use chaos control when she was younger with one of her chaos toys, she wanted to be just like him. (new brand of toys ok don't ask.)

_Second flash back._

_11 months ago._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Karris , her crying had lasted for about 1 hour, and its was getting very irritating to Shadow, Amy was near to loosing her hair, she had been comforting the baby for longer than she had expected, rocking her back and forth. Shadow turned up the volume on the television to see if he could block out the retched noise._

"_SHADOW TURN THAT THING DOWN!" Amy shouted, the baby would definitely get no sleep if he had the telly up that loud, 'thud' sniffles came from baby Kayley, Shadow picked her up and cuddled her._

"_Your not going to cry are you, nooooooo you're a big girl." He cooed trying to calm her sniffles, she had been playing with her toy and it fell off the couch, she reached to get it but ended up falling onto the carpet. He placed her back on the couch and she smiled at her father, Shadow smiled back and carried on watching his programme._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screeched Kayley, Shadow jumped to his feet a little bit scared from his daughters sudden cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried some more while pointing at the toy._

_Shadow's temper had reached boiling point, he picked up the toy and threw it at Kayley, (this don't seem like Shadow but meh,) Kayley wailed louder. Shadow realised what he did and tried to comfort his daughter._

" _SHADOW HELP ME!" Shouted Amy, the baby had threw up all over the floor, Shadow felt his head pounding, he felt frustrated, he had been feeling like this for days, or even weeks, he put the baby back down on the chair and walked out the door, frustrated and angry he ran to somewhere which Amy doesn't know of._

_End flash back._

Amy hadn't seen shadow since that day, he had ran off, couldn't take the pressure, it just didn't seem like Shadow to walk out because of children, Amy sat in her living room silently sobbing letting out a few little chokes, Amy was alone with two young toddlers she almost couldn't cope, but just thinking of her children bought back thoughts of how she missed Shadow, knowing that Shadow wouldn't come back or that he was dead she decided that she'd have to drop all of her worries and think about the children, Amy picked up a photo of her friends from when they were little, Amy being 12 and Sonic being 15, made her smile.

" I don't know why I fell for you Sonic, maybe it was just a fan girl faze," She whispered while sniffing back her tears at the end.

"Mommy who's Sonic?" Said Karris half asleep while rubbing her eyes.

"No-one sweetie, you want me to take u up stairs? You have school in the morning." Amy informed.

" Awww Mom I dun' wanna." She whined childishly. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on," She lightly picked up the sleepy Kayley and held Karris' hand, she walked up the stairs and lay Kayley down in her bed and lifted Karris up into her bed and tucked her in lightly.

"Mommy, why were you crying," She said her little eyes half lidded which were slowly closing as seconds past. Amy was a little taken back at what she said, she didn't think that she was awake for so long.

" Oh it was nothing sweetie I was just having flash backs." Said Amy as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

" Mommy, if it was about Daddy," She frowned "Then you still have me and Kayley." She said Amy smiled again at her duaghter.

" Awww I know, " She kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I love you, always remember that.

" I love you too mommy." Karris hugged Amy around her neck and cuddled her monkey teddy 'Kong'as she flopped back down into the bed

"Good night Kong." She said as he kissed the teddy's forehead. Amy started to walk to the door and she turned out the light, leaving the door open a crack as Karris was a little afraid on the dark.

" I love you too Karris, but its not like that I need to fall in love again.

To be continued…

Hope you liked it, my third story if you want I'll continue, and I might put the twins descriptions in my profile, oh im going to write some of my other story now, buh-bye


	2. sonics back

**Chapter 2 –**

The sound of buzzing alarm clocks filled the twin's room, Karris ground loudly.

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock." Kayley groaned throwing her teddy 'king' at the alarm clock knocking it over to the floor, it still buzzed noisily.

"Now look what you done, we gotsta pick it up now." Karris moaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Well…so!" She shouted, sitting up, crossing her arms and pouting. Kayley got up and picked the alarm clock up; she turned up the volume and put it next to Karris.

"I'm sorry 'King', I was desperate" She then hugged her teddy and walked out the room.

Karris noticed that the sound was louder. She let out a groan.

"She always does that." She switched it off and put it aside, and walked out the room, she could smell the breakfast cooking.

Amy stood there flipping eggs and sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Girls get dressed!" she said sleepily, mornings weren't the family's best time of day.

"Gosh, I hate getting dressed!" Kayley moaned she had to walk back up the stairs; she saw Karris running down the stairs and stared at her.

"We gotsta get dressed Karris." She said it like it was a punishment.

"So I have to walk up those…" She started counting the stairs "fifteen stairs again" She said stupidly.

"Well I have to walk up them too." She left Karris to moan and walked up anyway.

"Imbecile," She muttered as she walked up the stairs with king dragging behind her.

After getting dressed Kayley wondered back down the stairs in her school uniform…

"Mom I don't feel good!" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs, Kayley had plastered herself in red lipstick 'spots'. Amy came out of the kitchen, and looked at her daughter.

"KAYLEY!" She screeched she grabbed her daughters hand and started pulling her to the bathroom; she lightly shoved her in there and shut the door.

"Wash up!" She shouted

"But…"

"Now!" she said as she left.

Kayley pulled a face at the door; she picked up her flannel and started whipping the lipstick off her face, muttering curses because her plan had failed.

Meanwhile down stairs...

Karris walked up to the frying pan looking at the blackened egg that was sizzling in the frying pan.

"Ugh…this is my breakfast!" she said to know one in particular, suddenly the egg spat in her eye (it's a fried egg), Karris let out a loud yelp that got Amy's attention.

"Karris?" Amy screamed, she ran down the stairs nearly toppling over on the way down, running the kitchen to see Karris pointing at the egg one eye closed saying that spitting is rude.

"Karris are you alright!" She ran up to her and cuddled her.

"No the egg -sniff- spat in my eye!" She sulked in between tears.

"Awww don't worry baby, lets see your eye." She said in a kind voice, she held Karris face up while opening her eye her sniffles calmed slightly, her eye was bloodshot. Amy then looked at the clock, 9:50; they were almost an hour late, not to mention Amy only had an hour till work, she sighed.

"Karris tell your sister your not going to school, your already an hour late," She said.

"Weali! YAY!" she jumped out of her mothers embrace and started to run up stairs. She got up to the bathroom and opened the door, Amy then turned the gas off and threw the burnt eggs in the bin.

"Kayley!" She said in an annoying tone with her eyes closed.

"Mommy said we get the day off!" She opened her eyes and looked at the 'spotty' hedgehog struggling to rub them off with a cloth.

"EWWW you have cuties!" She shouted mockingly while pointing at her face.

Kayley had turned bright red; she started scrubbing harder on the lipstick marks trying desperately to get it off, Karris just burst into more laughter.

"Who you been kissing Kayley…Juggy?" She said through giggles.

That hit a nerve, she knew that Juggy was the class geek, and was also Kayley's friend, best friend, Kayley wasn't as popular as Karris, Karris was more out going, as I said before more like Amy, and Kayley was quiet more like Shadow. Kayley then jumped on top of Karris knocking her to the floor, they started hitting each other with silly slaps that looked ridiculous (you know when you don't know how to fight and you start slapping stupidly use your imagination). Finally they broke apart and gave each other evil glares.

"Stupid!" Said Kayley, turning away.

"Un popular freak." Said Karris also turning away.

"Girls stop fighting! I have to drop you off at Rouges I got work!" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

The girls looked at each other and they started to race down the stairs.

_**At Rouges' house.**_

"Thanks Rouge, you're a star, really!" She said giving Rouge a hug.

"No problem Amy!" She said returning the hug.

The twins sat on the floor 'playing' with Rouges child Ruby, Ruby was a 1 year old half bat half echidna creature, and she was pink with tiny bat wings and mini dreadlocks that were tied up in a bow on top of her head. She was adorable and was able to say her first word, and only word…cake.

"Ruby looks like a big cream…" Said Kayley smiling goofily at the little child.

"Cake!" Said the little child who was clapping happily and bouncing on the floor.

"Ruby's so fat because she eats too much…" Said Karris also smiling goofily so that Ruby would think it was a good thing.

"Cake!" Ruby said now giggling and drooling.

"Karris looks like a huge mouldy wedding…" Said Kayley still smiling in the same way.

"CAKE!" the baby was now started to get annoyed she stopped giggling. Kayley began to laugh, Karris glared at Kayley.

"Kayley eats cow poo …" Karris said expecting the baby to answer, but instead the baby gave an annoyed sigh and crawled off, after watching this Kayley burst into more fits of laughter, Karris' face went red hot with anger, deciding not to fight she walked off into the direction of the kitchen.

"Auntie Rouge can I have some (sigh) cake?" She asked politely and on queue her stomach growled she smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, there are some brownies in the fridge." She said kindly.

"Yay! Brownies!" She rushed to the fridge and pulled two brownies one for her and one for Kayley, she put the on the counter.

"Rouge May I have some milk or something too?" By now Amy was embarrassed.

"Course ya can!" Rouge exclaimed, Rouge then carried on talking to Amy, while Karris rummaged around in the fridge looking for the milk.

"Chao chao!" Exclaimed Carmen the pink chao.

"Good morning Carmen!" Said Rouge in a cheery way. The chao smiled in response, she scanned the room looking for food or anything that would occupy her then she spotted the brownies on the kitchen counter.

The Chao grinned evilly and slyly flew up to the yummy snacks.

"Where is the milk," Karris muttered to herself still looking for it.

Carmen picked up the first brownie and shoved it in his mouth, he chewed happily then liked his paws ready to eat the next one.

"Found it!" She pulled out the glass bottle and stared at the chao holding the second brownie, she gasped loudly and dropped the bottle in an almost dramatic way, the glass and milk shattered.

"YOU DARE EAT MY BROWNIE!" She threatened, the chao got scared and flew as fast as her little wings would go so she doesn't get pulverised or worse having her brownie taken off her by Karris. The Chao quickly shoved the brownie in her mouth half of it hanging out.

"You ate my Brownie!" She started to chase Carmen around the house knocking down chairs and pillows.

"I'm going to get you, you over grown fat pink blob!" She shouted to the pink chao that had gotten away, with brownie now in its mouth.

"KARRIS!" Shouted Amy now enraged with anger. The infant gulped and smiled at her mother acting innocent, Kayley poked her head around the corner to see the commotion, she snickered.

"BUSTED!" She shouted, and went back in the room. Amy looked at the time and noticed she was already 10 minutes late for her shift at the corner shop.

"Don't think we have forgotten about this young lady!" She said.

"Sorry about the mess I'll pay you back I promise for the milk and what ever else she has done, Rouge you're the best friend ever but I really have to go I'll pick them up at five." She said quickly not giving Rouge time to answer she grabbed her coat and rushed out the house to work.

_**At Amy's work**_

The sound of the door opened made Amy's ears picked up, she'd been at work for more than an hour now, and she had hardly any customers, she looks towards the door and saw the last person she would expect to see… Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic walked straight into the sweet isle, Amy's mind was now fluttered with thoughts, of how different he looked, how long it's been, how jealous he got when she hooked up with Shadow, how that day she never saw him again….till now.

Sonic had changed quite a lot, he was now a lot taller and had more of a manly figure, and his quills were longer, sonic now wore open overalls and you could see his white shirt underneath showing. Amy was unable to take her eyes off him.

'Wow he's changed, he looks cuter…What am I thinking!'

Sonic had then approached the counter, with road snacks in hand, Sonic looked up at Amy.

"Excuse me … AMY!" He exclaimed.

'Oh god no he knows who I am, umm umm act natural.' She thought.

"Umm…" She acted like she didn't notice him.

"Amy! It's me, Sonic!" He exclaimed.

'Oh god what now…'

Amy stared at Sonic she had no idea what to do next, part of her wanted to hug him, part wanted to just run away from this awkward moment.

"Amy…is you okay?" Sonic asked, now clicking his fingers in front of Amy face.

"Sonic… I…" She came out of her cubicle so she could get a better look at Sonic… she gave in she hugged him and surprisingly he hugged back.

"I've missed you Amy." Amy's eyes sprung open, it seemed to have hit a nerve.

"You missed me!" She let go of her embrace "Sonic you're the one who ran off and never kept in touch, that day when I got with Shadow, I felt I had lost my best friend!" She screamed, luckily they were the only two in the shop. Sonic's head hung low, his eyes half lidded from sadness, He had feelings for Amy, and he couldn't bare to see Shadow-his rival- with the girl he loved. He looked up at the now sobbing Amy.

"Just pay for your stuff and get out!" She shouted out of pure frustration.

Sonic threw some money on the table.

"Amy I hope you forgive me, and err keeps the change." He walked out the shop taking one last look at her, he knew she still cared, he never even got to ask her if Shadow and her were still together, Sonic finally closed the door, Amy then got up and switched the door sign to closed, she silently cried to herself, tears of joy because she knew Sonic was alive, tears of frustration that shed might have forced Sonic out of her life forever, and lastly tears of sorrow and disappointment that this was the way they met again and the fact that sonic didn't call.

To be continued…


End file.
